


you have me

by jukebox_head



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukebox_head/pseuds/jukebox_head
Summary: Tiny emotional Steve/Bucky sex scene
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	you have me

Steve buries his face in the side of Bucky’s neck as he comes deep inside him. Bucky coils even tighter around him, mismatched arms gripping Steve’s back, legs bracketing Steve's hips, pushing them impossibly closer. 

Steve lets out a gasp into Bucky’s hair and breathes in and out, deep and full as if he’d only just now come up for air. Bucky loves this moment, this blissful moment of Steve, empty and free and softening in Bucky’s embrace. He wishes it could last forever; the two of them as close as physically possible, tension leaving Steve’s muscles as he softly mutters “Bucky...” Steve shifts. He moves to pull out but Bucky restrains him. 

“Not yet, please,” 

Bucky thought he could never have this, Steve’s hands on him, Steve’s mouth on his, Steve’s cock inside him. Please let this last a little longer. Steve murmurs in Bucky’s ear, lazy and soft, “Did you come?” He hasn't. Bucky almost doesn't care. But Steve rocks them gently, one hand moving into the hot, tight space between their stomachs and down to where Bucky’s dick was caught in the soft dip between leg and abdomen. Steve rubs at the tip and Bucky’s whole body shivers. He breathes in deep.

“Good,” Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear, “So thick,...gorgeous,..just for me.” Steve’s kissing at Bucky’s jaw, his cheeks, the edge of his mouth. Bucky’s breathing fast as Steve moves a loose hand around his cock, dragging his thumb across the head, gripping him tighter and tighter as he goes. 

“Steve,” is all Bucky can say, a quiet sound in-between their gasping breaths and he comes, spilling all over Steve's hand. Bucky can feel Steve’s smile as they kiss and rock through the aftershocks. He feels soft and heavy. Bucky breathes in as he consciously unwinds himself from around Steve, slowly releasing the coiled tension in his legs and arms and finally, letting Steve pull away and out. Thankfully, he doesn't go far, only turns on his side, nuzzling forehead-first under Bucky's chin. A few moments of silence pass before Steve lets out a determined sigh. “We should clean up.” 

“Yeah.” Bucky responds. 

“You first,” Steve huffs out a little laugh. His eyes are closed and his words slur together. “I outrank you.” 

“You ain’t captain anymore” Bucky yawns and shifts around to pull Steve’s hand into his. 

“Shit. Forgot.” he says as he twines their sweaty fingers together. They drift away into a half-sleep, sweaty and sticky, with hands clasped tight.

**Author's Note:**

> very first fic ever and i decided to write a sex scene.....sorry about all the commas.


End file.
